091514lilymerrow
galliardTartarologist GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 03:02 -- 03:03 GT: Heeey Merrow, how*s it - I mean, how's it hanging? 03:03 GT: Got things we need to discuss, you and I 03:04 AA: You seem quite cheery today Mavico. 03:04 AA: I take it things are going well on your Land? 03:04 GT: I*ve actually been having kind of a really shitty few days, but I figure I should at least get off on the right foot here 03:05 AA: That's a shame. Is Acenia doing well? I haven't heard from her, and I've been stuck in this base while we prepare to explore Revult's land. 03:06 GT: She*s up in Slim Pickins* place 03:07 GT: I*ve been keeping watch outside, but I can*t really do that anymore, haha 03:07 GT: (I put *haha* but it*s actually more like an insane giggle. I*m kind of worried about her) 03:08 GT: (Oh this is Erisio by the way) 03:08 AA: Wait, what? 03:08 GT: (Lily*s dictating to me because she has no eyes so she can*t see the screen) 03:08 GT: (Wait, shit, was I supposed to tell you that) 03:08 AA: What do you mean she has no eyes? 03:09 GT: God damn it, he*s hijacking the chat 03:09 GT: Bad living text-to-speech program 03:09 GT: Anyways, yeah, no eyes. Gouged out. Fun times 03:09 AA: I....is this a joke, Mavico? It's in poor taste. 03:10 GT: This is anything but a fucking joke, Merrow 03:10 AA: You seriously had your eyes gouged out? 03:10 AA: Are the imps really that dangerous?! 03:10 GT: (OK she*s just sort of standing there atiffly) 03:10 GT: (I don*t think she*s allowed to talk about it) 03:10 AA: "atiffly?" 03:11 GT: (*stiffly) 03:11 AA: Oh. 03:11 GT: Yeah, it*s, uh. Complicated 03:12 AA: Shell Mavico. I'm seriously sorry to hear that. 03:12 GT: It ain*t the worst thing to happen, believe me 03:13 AA: That's worrisome. 03:13 GT: Can*t talk about it, don't really feel like trying. I*ve choked enough for one day 03:14 GT: Anyways, I need info on subjugglators 03:15 GT: I*d go to Darmok but I don*t feel like tracking that asshole down blind, and you*re the only other person here who*s got Balish blood, plus you*re like, royalty 03:15 AA: Yeah, you and everyone else. The Highbloods aren't exactly forthcoming about their little cult. 03:16 AA: I can only tell you the surface details really. 03:16 GT: I wanna know everything you have about their, uh 03:16 GT: Quirks 03:16 AA: Balish's blood or not, I'm a Tyrian. I was not raised in the cult of the Mirthful Messiah or whatever they call it. 03:17 AA: Hmm. Quirks. Well they do love their dumb clown makeup, for starters. 03:18 GT: I mean, like, the more dangerous 'quirks' 03:18 AA: Personally, I find the whole religion to be a bit troublesome. It poses the idea of beings higher than the Tyrian Bloods to whom the Highbloods actually pledge their allegience. Given the amount of power they're granted by dint of their blood caste, and for that matter the unknown quantity of the power of their chucklevoodoos... 03:19 GT: What the hell are chucklevoodoos 03:19 AA: Good question. 03:19 AA: It is possibly just a bloodline-derived psychic power of theirs. 03:20 GT: Great 03:20 AA: But no one outside the highbloods have ever really been allowed to do an in-depth study, either because of being deemed unworthy of the secrets, or because the highbloods themselves are too erratic to do very good studies on. 03:20 GT: And by erratic you mean batshit insane 03:21 AA: Yeah, pretty much. You've seen Commander Aggaro. 03:21 GT: Yeah 03:21 GT: Yeah I have 03:21 AA: It's not a given that all highbloods will go down that path any more than it's a given that all Tyrians will be kinslaying tyrants. 03:21 AA: But it's one of those things that takes willpower or a good upbringing to overcome, I suspect. And Balish was lacking in at least one of those. 03:22 AA: It's a shame. Your mother once told me that the Balish on her side was an incredibly honorable troll who never allowed the madness to take him over. 03:22 AA: It's a shame that the one on this side gave in so gleefully. 03:23 GT: Yeah 03:23 AA: It's also somewhat amazing Darmok was able to turn out so good-hearted in light of his upbringing coupled with his genetics. 03:23 AA: I would've said it must be Heston's influence, but then again I'm not sure I trust her anymore either. 03:24 GT: Sami Heston is the kindest motherfucker on both of the planets, both of the fucking planets, and you take that back 03:24 AA: Or perhaps it's because our father on that side was a better man than his doppelganger on this side. 03:25 AA: Oh? And yet her son was considering dissecting you for the "cure" to Aggaro's illness not too long ago. And while he said that it hadn't been her idea, the fact that he was still mentioning it makes me have doubts about her convictions in light of it. 03:26 GT: She has to make decisions you could only dream about, fucking dream about 03:27 GT: You don*t know her. She wouldn*t do the things she did unless she had to 03:27 AA: You remember that I'm a prince, yes? I have been raised since birth to make exactly the sorts of decisions you're talking about. But you are, or so I've been lead to believe, her friend. And I have been told that harming children goes against her principles. I would have expected her to fly into a rage at the mere mention of the idea, based on my impressions of her up until that point. 03:29 GT: Shut the fuck up, motherfucker 03:29 GT: She had to 03:29 GT: They made her 03:30 GT: (She*s kind of mumbling stuff into her hands now) 03:30 AA: Perhaps she's "kind." She always seemed so when I spoke to her before. But either she has a dark side, or her principles have been compromised to make her act against them. 03:30 AA: Either way, how can I say I truly trust her? 03:31 AA: Even if I trust that she is a good person and is simply being controlled, I can't necessarily trust that her behavior is going to be correct. 03:31 GT: Fine 03:31 GT: Whatever 03:32 GT: You*ll see that you*re wrong, that you*re motherfucking wrong, but I just 03:32 AA: But it is irrelevant. Perhaps she was the influence on Darmok that made him turn out all right. Perhaps she wasn't. There's no real way to be sure. 03:32 GT: don*t feel like fighting you right now 03:33 AA: Why are you suddenly so interested in Highbloods, anyway? Have you spotted Aggaro on that world? 03:33 GT: No 03:34 GT: I just figured it*d be good to know about their defenses for when I see that motherfucker next 03:34 AA: Yeah, well good luck. He's apparently been shot in the head twice in a row and come back. 03:35 AA: And your mother does not take well to the idea of us harming him. 03:35 AA: Like we even could. If he survived that, my guess is that he's attained the level of highblood resiliency that they speak of in the stories. 03:35 GT: My mother can go drown herself in a tub full of vipers 03:35 GT: If you can even call her my mother, fucking witch that she is 03:36 AA: My impression has been that she does not treat well those who go against her edicts. Perhaps you have some immunity being her daughter, but I personally would not chance it unless I had several contingency plans. 03:36 AA: Though it pains me, as a Prince, to take orders from anyone. 03:37 GT: I don*t have any kind of immunity from her 03:37 GT: I*m just a toy. We*ve been over this 03:37 AA: Well I would caution you to be careful, then, but you and I both know that you're not going to. 03:38 GT: Fuck being careful 03:38 GT: What the hell is she gonna do this time, kill me? 03:38 AA: That's what she threatened the rest of us with, yes. 03:38 GT: No, she wouldn*t kill me, what am I saying 03:39 GT: Then I wouldn*t have learned my lesson properly 03:39 AA: If you say so. You understand her mindset better than I do, presumably. 03:39 GT: I thought I did 03:39 GT: Now I*m not sure at all 03:39 AA: Did you two have a falling out? 03:40 GT: Yeah 03:40 GT: You could fucking say that 03:41 AA: Well that's a shame. I haven't had one for very long, but in the short time I have, I've come to believe that family is important. 03:41 GT: Family is just the people you*re related to by blood 03:41 AA: I should message Miloko sometime soon, come to think of it. 03:42 GT: And my entire family is insane 03:42 AA: Yes, well. I suppose that's true. 03:42 AA: Erisio seems pretty on the ball though, at least. 03:43 GT: (You bet I am!) 03:44 GT: He*s pretty rad, yeah 03:44 AA: Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to ask you if you had any pumpkin seeds before you left, Erisio. But I guess it's not a priority at the moment. I'll ask you later. 03:45 GT: (Ooh, pumpkins) 03:45 GT: (I*ll see if I have any when I have time) 03:46 GT: Pumpkins? 03:46 AA: Don't worry about it. It's something I'm doing for Acenia. 03:47 GT: Oh 03:47 GT: Primers? 03:47 AA: Yes. 03:49 GT: Figures 03:49 AA: Which reminds me of another thing I need to do. 03:50 AA: But it's nothing you need concern yourself with. 03:50 GT: Thanks 03:50 AA: So is your curiosity regarding highbloods satisfied? 03:50 AA: Or at least mollified until you can speak to Darmok? 03:51 GT: Yeah 03:51 AA: Oh, wait, I didn't elaborate on the resiliency, did I? 03:51 GT: Resiliency? 03:51 AA: Okay, Balish getting shot in the head twice and coming back? 03:52 AA: There are legends of some of the old Grand Highbloods from my grandmother's day. Maybe even from before, but that would've been a LONG time ago. 03:52 AA: But of some of the Grand Highbloods it was believed that they were more or less unkillable. 03:52 GT: Holy shit 03:52 AA: I suspect this was an exaggerration. 03:52 GT: That*s fucking useful as hell, oh my God 03:53 AA: Well, I should rephrase that. 03:53 AA: It's less that they were unkillable and more that they always came back even when they're killed. 03:53 AA: There's an old proverb--it might be from the religion of the Subbjugglators, or it might be a general troll thing, but it's widely known on Alternia. 03:54 AA: "You can't keep down the clown." 03:54 GT: Fucking hell, I*ll take the fucking chucklevoodoos if it means plot immunity 03:54 GT: Jesus christ 03:55 AA: Too bad it is not something you can simply pick up at the store. 03:55 AA: Shell, I'd love access to some of the Highbloods' powers, but I'm not sure I would be willing to pay my sanity for access to the Chucklevoodoos or their resiliency. 03:55 GT: Eugh, yeah, sanity*s the main sticking point 03:56 AA: I suppose it's possible considering my parentage I might be able to develop some of those powers, but I am nervous about tapping into that side of myself. I'd be worried about what I would find. 03:57 GT: Yeah, if there*s one thing I don*t want, it*s to become Balish Junior 03:57 AA: Luckily that's more of a concern for me than for you. 03:58 AA: You just focus on not being Doir Junior. Or, if your attitude toward her is justified, Libby Junior. 03:58 GT: I don*t think I*ll have any problem not becoming Doir Junior 03:59 GT: Also Dad*s the shit, what*s that supposed to mean 04:00 AA: I'm sure he's a very loving and supportive father. But my impressions of him have not made me think he would be a very capable adventurer, that's all. 04:00 AA: Outside of a computer game, I mean. 04:00 GT: You are spot on, bro 04:01 GT: Spot 04:01 GT: On 04:02 AA: But then again I guess there must be a version of him among the veterans as well. 04:02 AA: So perhaps he will surprise me. 04:02 AA: If I ever meet him. 04:03 AA: It sounds like I will never get a chance to meet my "real" father. So you have the advantage on me there. 04:04 AA: It's a shame. I would've liked to have met a father I could actually be proud of. 04:04 GT: Heh 04:04 GT: I don*t think I*ll get that chance either 04:04 AA: Rather that the sadistic monster who's hatefucking my matesprit. 04:06 AA: Uh....don't tell Acenia I sounded so bitter about that. I'm trying to be supportive of her black quadrant. 04:06 GT: I wouldn*t be supportive of it either, man 04:06 AA: Regardless of who has filled it. 04:07 AA: Yeah, but you're a human. You guys don't do the kismesis thing anyway. 04:07 GT: Not human, remember 04:07 AA: Oh close enough. 04:07 AA: You're as human as Acenia is a troll. 04:08 GT: Must not have a lot of troll in her, then 04:08 AA: You were raised human, regardless of your genetic makeup. 04:08 AA: Much like the other earthling half-bloods. It just so happens your second parent is not a troll, that's all. 04:09 GT: (OK, she*s giggling creepily again) 04:09 AA: I wouldn't expect Rubi or Malloy to really understand kismesis either, blood notwithstanding. 04:10 AA: The point is: no, you might not be supportive, but you would probably feel like she was cheating on you, if you were in my shoes. 04:11 GT: I*d be more worried about who she*s dating than anything else 04:11 AA: Well that we can agree on then. For more reasons than one. 04:16 GT: All right, well, that*s all I needed 04:16 AA: All right then. 04:16 GT: Imma maybe not get some sleep but just sort of sit and think about stuff 04:16 AA: For what it's worth, I really am sorry to hear about your eyes Mavico. 04:17 AA: I know we haven't been on the best of terms....ever....but I certainly didn't wish such a thing on you. 04:17 GT: I know 04:17 GT: And uh, this is gonna sound hells of awkward, but I think it*d be hella cool if we could sort of try again 04:18 AA: Try what again? 04:18 GT: Getting along I guess 04:18 AA: I see. Well I am willing to give it a shot. We haven't had very good luck so far, but we will see what happens. 04:19 GT: Yeah 04:19 AA: Do try to be kind to Acenia though. I can't swear I'll be able to keep a civil tongue if you antagonize her. 04:19 GT: I need to get along with her anyways 04:20 GT: I*m gonna need her advice a lot over the next few days I bet 04:21 GT: Talk to you later, Merrow 04:21 AA: Talk to you later, Lily. 04:21 GT: Haha, in my case I*m literally gonna be talking to you, because dictation 04:22 GT: OK seriously bye now 04:22 AA: Goodbye. -- galliardTartarologist GT gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 04:22 --